


What They Say About Lord Trevelyan

by Voidmancer



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidmancer/pseuds/Voidmancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter to Leliana from Lord S of Ostwick, a childhood friend of Lord Trevelyan, after a brief inquiry about the Herald of Andraste, now the Inquisitor. Brief mention of M!Inquisitor/Dorian. No spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Say About Lord Trevelyan

**Author's Note:**

> I would have rathered not naming my Inquisitor in the fic, but I supposed it wouldn't have worked too well. Also, he really just makes a considerable impression on me and he's already my second playthrough. A link to a screenshot of him (http://imgur.com/UyHCchL) for those interested.

_A letter to Leliana from Lord S of Ostwick, a childhood friend of Lord Trevelyan, after a brief inquiry about the Herald of Andraste, now the Inquisitor._

 

Before he was the Inquisitor, Lord Stephan Trevelyan had always been a bit of a rogue.

Well, more than just a bit, but for the sake of politeness we'll go with this line of thought.

Born with a silver spoon in his mouth, Stephan wanted for nothing his entire life, nothing of the material sort anyway. Stephan doesn't speak of it much, but it's evident to one who has spent enough time with him that he wasn't given as much attention as he would have been had he been the eldest son, the secondborn son or the only daughter. Between his three siblings, all who had other, more vital roles to fulfill in the family, Stephan was left mostly on his own. Of course, it was not to say Stephan had a lonely childhood filled with neglect as his eldest brother Royston, older than him by eight years, frequently filled in the role of parenting Stephan. On days when Royston was not preoccupied with his studies, he would take Stephan to go gallavanting in the city or the nearby villages where I sometimes tagged along.

Stephan demonstrated to have quite impressive combat abilities early on, wielding knives as though they were an extension of his arms as well as having a keen mind that would have made sure he rose through the ranks quickly. Perfect, his parents had probably thought he'd make a fine addition to the Templar Order and would leave the matter at that, but Stephan resented having his life so readily laid out for him without his own input.

During first attempts to tutor him in the ways of the Templar Order, Stephan would do his best to skip these sessions, sneaking, sweet-talking and bribing his way out the Chantry doors. Stephan gets what he wants and he is not above using any and all means to do so, though thankfully for all parties involved the best solutions for him are the least destructive ones. Typical of a noble, but it's that intelligence and drive that separates him from the rest. The Bann realized this eventually and sometimes admits Stephan could have made a better heir for the Trevelyans, though he is quick to list his faults, such as his thirst for adventure, a certain lack of piety in the Chantry, which the Trevelyans quite value among themselves as a noble house, and his penchant for baiting scandal.

And what scandal his running away from home caused. No longer content to climb mountains and jump off cliffs to swim on the sea below, on his twentieth name-day Stephan snuck out in the dead of night right after his own fete, carrying nothing but a pair of his favorite weapons and a bag of coin provided by Royston, and set off for an adventure that would take him north. I still have the letter he sent prior to his departure, informing me of his decision. _I didn't tell Royston where I've actually gone only that I will be gone, so when Father asks he won't be able to accidentally blurt out the truth. You're the better liar, tell my family I went to Orlais. They'll probably spend months looking there first, then hopefully move on to either Ferelden or Nevarra or something. When I don't send anything back after awhile (and I don't plan to write much) they'll start looking there before anywhere else._

Mostly alone, Stephan wandered Rivain and then Antiva, using the nickname 'Knives' and keeping the lowest of profiles as not to alert his noble family of his whereabouts. During this time, he let loose, seeking out the world and the various novel experiences he could not indulge himself with under watchful eyes. Mostly it was going along with pirate ships and participating in raids, joining mercenary bands and spending money in brothels. I don't have all the details, since he didn't send me nearly enough letters for the time he wasn't home, but I had a feeling it was exactly what he wanted, out of the boring, stifling life of a youngest child and into the wild unknown.

But in time he could no longer earn nearly enough through mercenary contracts to support himself without tipping off his numerous relations and before his family could catch wind of where he was, he voluntarily returned to Ostwick. Of course, despite returning of his own accord, Stephan's homecoming was met with a form of benevolent house arrest. The way Stephan had carried on for those years had been much scandal. Some of his antics had been brought to light despite Stephan's precautions, which was inevitable given the Trevelyans have relatives nearly anywhere in Thedas.

For a time I suppose Stephan conceded to act the way he mostly should. He and his parents had reached a compromise and for awhile Stephan was tasked with handling the problematic holdings of the family. The time was also good for Stephan, I suppose. Bann and Lady Trevelyan seemed to have dismissed the matter as him growing tired of the hard life and simply wanted to return to the comforts of a life of a noble and could not possibly imagine Stephan enjoy living so simply.

I suppose Stephan wanted them to think so. Honestly from his letters, it was clear he enjoyed his life as a mercenary and seemed not to be overly bothered by its burdens. As a noble, though, Stephan also thrives when he actually wants to. He would have been an excellent player of the Game in Orlais, if you could believe it. I've never seen a man so intricately manipulate events for an entire evening simply so he could avoid dancing. That night involved an orchestrated accident involved a stolen pair of shoes, a bowl of punch and a well-oiled wheel of cheese.

As his family thought he was now actually going to follow with whatever plan they drummed up for him, Stephan one day found himself facing several marriage prospects. A sizable piece in bringing Stephan back into respectability. Pick one, his parents had told him, as if giving him a choice of several ladies instead of pressing him towards just one would ease the decision for him. Stephan indulges in women, but he prefers men. Another thing his parents aren't happy about, but they thought he would choose and he would be the obedient youngest son they wanted. In his visit following the revelation of his parents' plans, Stephan drunkenly proclaimed he wouldn't marry a single one, not because he couldn't imagine liking any of the girls, but because it'd mean he was as if though he were—and these are his words— willingly stepping into a cage his parents had fashioned for him and shut the lock on it himself.

Instead of running away immediately, Stephan stood his ground and made it clear exactly what he wanted, which was leave to do whatever he pleased in return for his mostly good behavior. He had been planning to disappear completely within a few more years, by that time amassing enough money from various small investments he had set up to disappear somewhere completely.

Of course his parents wasn't pleased, but Stephan had made good progress with the various problems that had been plaguing them for awhile so they had little reason but to give him what he asked. Royston as well as his sister Sierra has intervened on his behalf as well. He gets what he wants, as I've said.

Sending him to the Conclave was a bit of a punishment as it was another way to get him to be seen as a proper, upstanding member of the family. It's a constant agenda of the Trevelyan household as Stephan has made for good gossip over the years in the noble gatherings of Ostwick. Bann Trevelyan visibly chafes at how little control he has over his youngest, knowing how it makes him look among his peers.

The way things that turned out for him now, the Trevelyans aren't sure why he's being called the Herald of Andraste when Stephan could barely be made to sing chants and they're definitely not happy about him being a member of an organization that formed against the Chantry's wishes. If Stephan has told Ambassador Montilyet that he was not in good terms with his family, I would take his word for it. Perhaps he wishes to repair those relations on his own. I cannot say.

I hope this letter provides enough insight on him and how to deal with him. Despite his penchant for either sarcasm or bluntness, he can sometimes dispense a few kind words when truly necessary. Stephan has been a steadfast friend and I am tremendously happy he is involved with a a cause as good as the Inquisition. I wish you well in all your endeavors.

Sincerely,  
Lord S

 

PS, I've heard rumors he has taken up with a man who is a Tevinter mage of considerable status? If so he may not actually be of mind to repair his relationship with his family after all.


End file.
